Indifférence
by Fleur-de-Minuit
Summary: Harry et ses amis ont décidé d'ignorer les Serpentards et surtout Draco Malfoy. Celuici le prend très mal...


**Indifférence**

**Catégorie **Romance/ drama

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM.

**Résumé:** Harry et ses amis ont décidé d'ignorer les Serpentards et surtout Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci le prend très mal...

**Disclamer :**Tout appartient à JK. Rowling

Harry et ses deux amis marchaient vers la Grande Salle. Les cours avaient repris depuis quinze jours déjà. Malgré la menace de la guerre, beaucoup d'élèves étaient revenus; Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre les parents que le château était l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit.

« Hermione, suppliait Ron. Il faut que tu nous passes tes notes sur la je ne sais plus combientième révolte des Gobelins. Comment veux-tu que nous puissions rendre le devoir, sinon?

- Si vous aviez pris des notes au lieu de faire une bataille explosive en cours, vous n'en seriez pas là.

- Binns est tellement soporiphique, soupira Ron. S'il te plait, Mione!

- Ok, je...

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, coupa une voix traînante et ironique. Le balafré, la belette et la Sang de Bourbe! »

Draco Malfoy, accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle venait de les interpeler. Ron lança un regard noir aux Serpentard et s'apprêtait à leur lancer une réplique quand, d'un geste sur la main, Hermione lui rappela qu'ils s'étaient juré de ne plus répondre aux provocations de la bande de Malfoy. Les trois amis passèrent leur chemin.

« Potter! Cria Malfoy. Tu admets enfin que tu n'es pas à la hauteur? Tu admets ta défaite face à moi? Ou alors, la mort de ton _chien _t'a vraiment affecté à ce point ? »

Il n'obtint ni réponse, ni regard. Il serra les poings de dépit. Cela durait depuis leur retour à Poudlard. A chaque fois qu'il avait provoqué son ennemi juré, ce dernier agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. Pas une seule fois, depuis la rentrée, il n'avait croisé le regard de sa Némésis.

« Stupides Gryffondors, railla Parkinson. Ils ont fini par comprendre qu'ils avaient affaire à plus forts qu'eux, n'est ce pas, Dray chéri? »

Ledit Dray chéri ne répondit rien. Il entra dans la Grande Salle de fort méchante humeur. On ignore pas un Malfoy!

Draco ne toucha pas à son petit déjeuner, sous l'oeil inquiet de Blaise. Celui-ci constata, qu'une fois de plus, le regard de son ami allait vers la table des Rouges et Or, alors qu'il mordait la lèvre inférieure. Depuis que Potter et sa bande avait pris le parti de les ignorer, Blaise avait remarqué ce que les autres Serpentards ne voyaient pas. Certes, au cours des précédentes années, les bagarres entre son ami et le Survivant n'étaient pas rares. Mais jamais Draco n'avait autant provoqué autant le héros du monde sorcier que depuis le début de la sixième année. Comme si ses attaques restant vaines, le Prince des Serpentards n'avait d'autre choix que de pousser à bout son ennemi. Blaise secoua la tête, se disant, une fois de plus, que ça tournait à l'obsession. Il était le seul à remarquer aussi que depuis une semaine, Draco semblait ailleurs, touchant à peine à ses repas.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry riait à la dernière blague de Seamus. Il jeta un regard discret à la table des Serpentards. Malfoy semblait prendre de plus en plus mal ses nouvelles dispositions. Il était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas répondre au blond, car celui-ci savait où frapper pour que cela blesse. L'allusion à Sirius avait failli le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il ne s'était pas encore remis complètement de la perte de son parrain. D'ailleurs, au fond de lui, il savait que le vide laissé par Sirius ne serait jamais totalement comblé. Pensant à cela, il laissa échapper un soupir. Oui, Malfoy savait où le blesser. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas la chance de l'attaquer là où cela fairait le plus mal.

Le même soir, dans sa chambre de préfet, Draco Malfoy, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond. Rien n'allait. Son père était à Azkaban, sa mère se morfondait de la honte où était plongé le nom des Malfoy et de la perte de leur prestige, soupirant après l'heure de gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'enfin, le respect dû à leur rang leur soit rendu. Lui-même était sur le point d'exploser. Il n'ignorait pas que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom souhaitait remplacer la perte de Lucius Malfoy par son héritier, autrement dit, lui, Draco. Il devait recevoir la marque aux vacances de Noël. Le seul problème, dans ce plan glorieux, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas de l'horrible tatouage des Mangemorts. Depuis un an, il avait fait son choix, au plus profond de lui. Il ne voulait pas suivre son père dans les rangs des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il lui faudrait se résoudre à en parler bientôt avec le vieux fou qui lui servait de directeur.

Mais ce qui préoccupait _vraiment_ Draco était l'attitude de son ennemi. Pourquoi Harry Potter avait-il renoncé à leurs joutes? Comment avait-il l'audace de ne plus lui répondre? Comment pouvait-il renier leurs affrontements? Pourquoi ne le regardait-il même plus? Draco sentit le pincement familier serrer son coeur. Il se mordit les joues pour empêcher les larmes de sortir. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Devant les autres, il devait cacher la vérité, mais seul dans sa chambre, et depuis longtemps déjà, il avait arrêté de se voiler la face. Il avait quinze ans quand il avait réalisé. L'année précédente, alors qu'il faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage. Déjà, sur le quai de King's Cross, il avait été surpris de l'apparence de son ennemi: il avait changé durant l'été. Dire que la surprise était bonne aurait été un mensonge: il avait été horrifié de constater que Potter l'attirait. Les mois avaient passé. Potter se faisait lyncher chaque jour par la presse, Ombrage prenait plus de pouvoir, Dumbledore s'était fait renvoyer... Potter avait été condamné à vie à ne plus jouer au Quidditch. Draco s'était surpris à trouver alors l'idée des matches contre Gryffondor moins intéressante, même s'il avait prétendu le contraire; il avait compris à quel point ses affrontements sportifs sur le terrain avec l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors faisaient partie des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il devenait de plus en plus obsédé par le Survivant. Il avait réussi à le cacher sous ses sarcasmes. Chaque jour, son admiration secrète pour Harry grandissait, alors qu'il montrait un acharnement encore plus grand à le persécuter. La nomination d'Ombrage à la tête de Poudlard lui avait permis cet exutoire à son attirance, selon lui malsaine. Mal venue, surtout: jamais, le grand Harry Potter ne le regarderait autrement que comme un Mangemort en devenir. Il s'était convaincu que le seul moyen de faire disparaître ses sentiments – car il pouvait bien admettre qu'il s'agissait _aussi _de cela – était de persécuter l'objet de ses désirs de toutes les façons possibles. A la fin, il avait dû accepter que rien n'y faisait, même s'il continuait à jouer son rôle. De plus, même si Potter le regardait avec haine, il le regardait. Lui seul avait le pouvoir d'animer ainsi le regard vert de son rival. Si la seule relation qu'ils pouvaient avoir était la haine, il continuerait alors à alimenter cette haine, car au moins, il y avait une interaction entre eux.

Mais voilà... aujourd'hui Potter ne le regardait plus. Même la relation de haine semblait brisée. Il n'existait plus aux yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait fini par s'avouer que l'attirance du premier jour sur le quai était devenu de l'amour, quand il avait entendu le récit de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, la nuit de l'arrestation de son père. Il avait eu une peur rétrospective de perdre Harry. Il avait fait des cauchemars, pendant des nuits entières, sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, si les alliés du Survivant n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. Lorsqu'il avait compris à quel point cela l'aurait dévasté, à quel point sa vie n'aurait plus eu aucun sens, il avait admis qu'il était tombé éperduement amoureux. L'arrestation de Lucius était passée au second plan pour lui: après tout, son père devait assumer ses choix.

Quelques semaines plus tard, au petit déjeuner, les Gryffondors parlaient du bal d'Halloween, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble.

« Et toi, Harry, qui as-tu invité? Demanda Dean Thomas.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione suivit son regard. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Harry?

- Hein? Quoi?

- On voulait savoir qui tu as invité pour le bal?

- Personne. J'y vais seul.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ce type, soupira Seamus sur un ton dramatique. Il peut avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds, et môssieur fait le difficile!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Harry.

- Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas remarqué que depuis l'annonce du bal, toutes les filles célibataires de l'école ont tout fait pour se faire inviter?

- Je l'ai remarqué, répliqua le brun à Ron. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'elles voulaient se faire inviter, c'est juste pour se dire: je suis allée au bal avec le Survivant.

- Tu n'as qu'à moitié raison, Harry, contredit Hermione. Depuis l'été, tu as vraiment changé: tu es très attirant.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en buvant son jus de citrouille.

- Peut-être que Harry n'est pas attiré par les filles, supposa Ginny qui était un peu plus loin.

- Quoi? Fit celui-ci en manquant de recracher sa boisson.

- Ben oui, ça arrive parfois, répliqua la rouquine en souriant. Regarde Dean et Seamus: un des plus beaux couples de Gryffondor.

Voyant le regard de son ami s'obscurcir avant de se diriger une fois de plus vers un point où, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle le voyait converger quand il ne sentait pas observé, Hermione dévia le sujet sur les tenues qu'ils allaient porter. La diversion fonctionna plutôt bien.

« Harry, j'aurais besoin de ton aide en DCFM, dit Hermione alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. Tu pourrais m'aider?

Son ami la regarda comme si elle était une sorte d'extraterrestre. Depuis quand Hermione Granger avait-elle besoin d'aide pour les cours? Ron et les autres semblaient se faire la même réflexion.

- Euh... oui, si tu veux.

- Suis-moi à la bibliothèque. A tout à l'heure, Ron. Il me semble que tu as un cours de rattrapage avec Rogue à l'instant.

- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira le garçon roux. J'aurais dû me douter que faire équipe avec Neville allait mal tourner. »

Il leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers les cachots. Hermione traîna Harry vers la bibliothèque et choisit une table loin de tout autre élève.

« Tu dois bien te douter que je n'ai pas de problème avec mon cours, commença Hermione. Il me fallait juste un prétexte pour que les autres nous laissent seuls.

- Je m'en doutais plus ou moins. Que se passe t-il?

- Tu as remarqué que Malfoy nous a laissé tranquilles depuis au moins trois semaines?

- Il a dû comprendre que cela ne servait plus à rien de nous narguer, répondit Harry avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas regarder son amie.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Harry?

- C'est ce que nous voulions, non, quand nous avons mis au point cette stratégie au Terrier, l'été dernier. Ignorer Malfoy pour qu'il nous fiche la paix. Ne plus seulement lui accorder un regard. Il a dû en prendre un coup dans son orgueil, ricana t-il. En tout cas, c'est bien mieux comme ça. C'est comme s'il n'existait plus.

- Ou alors, il est malade, dit son amie d'un ton pensif. Tu as remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, je suppose.

- Il a maigri et ses cernes...

Harry s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Hermione venait de le piéger.

- Je répète ma question, Harry, que comptes-tu faire?

- Je t'ai répondu, Hermione.

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Tes yeux se portent sur lui dès que tu en as l'occasion, dès que personne ne peut le remarquer. Tu es inquiet de le voir ainsi, je me trompe?

- Malfoy peut crever, je m'en contrefiche. Oui, je l'observe: je me demande juste s'il n'a pas pris la place de son père dans les rangs de Voldemort. »

Là-dessus, il s'excusa, prétextant un devoir de potion à finir qu'il aurait laissé au dortoir. Il percuta

un jeune homme blond en quittant la bibliothèque.

« Non, mais tu pourrais faire attention à ce que tu fais, Potter. Elles te servent à quoi, ces horribles lunettes, si ce n'est au moins à regarder où tu vas? »

Draco Malfoy se releva, alors qu'Harry faisait de même. Ce dernier hésita l'espace d'une seconde, avant de reprendre sa route vers l'escalier, inconscient du regard blessé de Draco.

Le bal d'Halloween battait son plein. Les professeurs surveillaient tranquillement les élèves. Ces derniers dansaient, ou restaient assis autour de petites tables en sirotant des bièraubeurres. Harry regardait Hermione et Ron danser. Il espérait que cette soirée leur permettrait enfin de se mettre ensemble. Voyant arriver l'une de ces filles qui avaient cherché à se faire inviter avec une détermination dans le regard, Harry décida de prendre le large avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à lui.

Il sortit dans la nuit d'octobre. Près du lac, il pensa à ses parents. C'était l'anniversaire de leur mort. Il ne les avait pas connus, mais il lui manquaient énormément. Sa vie aurait été tellement différente, s'ils avaient été là!

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et decouvrit Draco qui marchait vers lui. Il soupira. Jamais il n'aurait la paix? Il entreprit alors de se détourner vers le lac, prétendant que Malfoy n'était pas là.

« Potter?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Potter, je te parle, tu n'entends pas?

Harry commença à marcher, pour s'éloigner.

- Potter, que se passe t-il avec toi depuis la rentrée?

Aucune réponse. Harry essayait d'ignorer le ton presque cordial de son ennemi.

- Potter! Réponds!

Harry continuait à marcher vers le château.

- REPONDS! Cria Draco.

Harry ralentit légèrement le pas. Il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas répondre. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui, et soudain, il sentit deux bras l'attraper, l'arrêter dans sa marche, s'accrocher à lui par la taille pour le retenir. Il se figea, la respiration courte. Il sentit la tête de Draco se poser contre sa nuque.

- Pourquoi?

La voix de Draco n'était plus qu'un murmure suppliant. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Je n'en peux plus, Harry. Pourquoi ne me vois-tu plus? Je n'existe plus à tes yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Harry voyait toutes ses barrières partir en éclats. Une boule se nouait dans sa gorge. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa nuque. Une larme.

- Harry?

Pour la seconde fois en quelques secondes, Draco venait d'utiliser son prénom. Draco qui pleurait doucement en le retenant, Draco qui parlait sur ce ton qui n'était tellement pas malfoyen.

- Peut-être, commença Harry dans un murmure, parce que, justement tu existais trop à mes yeux.

Draco resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Harry.

- Peut-être parce que je n'en pouvais plus de ces attaques incessantes, ces batailles puériles mais qui faisaient mal, parce que tu savais toujours où frapper pour que ce soit douloureux. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est devenu plus douloureux encore parce que ça venait de toi.

Harry versait lui aussi des larmes silencieuses. Pour la première fois, il admettait à haute voix la raison, la vraie, qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. Un silence s'instaura entre eux.

- Toi aussi, tu as su frapper là où ça faisait mal, reprit Draco. On dit que l'indifférence est pire que la haine, et je t'assure que c'est vrai. Avant, au moins, je me disais que tu me voyais, que je n'étais pas pour toi un de ces anonymes de l'école. Avant, je savais te faire réagir, j'étais quelqu'un à tes yeux, ton ennemi, mais quelqu'un que tu regardais quand même...

- Un Malfoy n'aime pas être ignoré, railla Harry alors qu'il avait si mal.

- Laisse tomber ces stupidités. Les Malfoy n'aiment pas tout court. Ils n'aiment certes pas être ignorés non plus. Mais...

- Mais?

- Draco a découvert qu'il pouvait aimer, malgré tous les Malfoy du monde, souffla t-il.

Le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta une seconde. Avait-il entendu? Avait-il bien compris ce que les mots de Draco impliquaient?

- Oui, j'ai découvert que je pouvais aimer et que je n'aimais vraiment pas être ignoré par celui que j'aime. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ces derniers mois.

Harry se retourna lentement. Il croisa le regard gris de Draco. Regard perdu, vaincu, amoureux.

- Draco...

Il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus. Alors, il le serra dans ses bras. Leur étreinte silencieuse laissa passer tous les non dits entre eux, tout le manque de ces derniers mois, tout le temps perdu depuis la première année à se haïr... Ils séparèrent, sans pour autant quitter le refuge mutuel de leurs bras, plongeant à nouveau dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

- Harry?

- Je te l'ai dit: je t'ai évité depuis le début de l'année parce que... parce que nos constantes disputes me faisaient encore plus mal que les mots, les coups ou les maléfices échangés. L'année dernière, les choses ont commencé à changer pour moi... Je te te voyais différemment, et pourtant, je crois que c'est l'année où nos relations se sont le plus dégradées, l'année où tu as été le plus...

- Infect? Je sais. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te chasser de mon coeur...

- J'ai essayé aussi, avoua Harry.

- Chang! Lâcha Draco sur un ton qui laissait deviner l'aversion qu'il avait pour l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles.

- Oui. Un vrai fiasco: je ne pensais qu'à toi. Toi que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir, toi qui n'avais que haine pour moi...

- Alors que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi.

Harry eut un petit sourire heureux à ces mots.

- Je t'aime, Draco.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

La pleine lune fut le seul témoin du premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main, les deux Princes de Poudlard firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle où se tenait le bal d'Halloween...

FIN


End file.
